memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Andorian Empire
The Andorian Empire, also known as the Andorian Star Clan and Epsilon Indii Star Empire, was the name of the Andorian state. Centered on the moon of Andor, the Andorian Empire was one of the five founding Member States of the United Federation of Planets, having signed the Articles of the Federation on 12 August 2161. In 2382, following a prolonged political crisis, the Andorian Empire seceded from the Federation, re-establishing itself as an independent state. The Andorian Empire remained an independent state until 2385, when it applied and was accepted for readmission to the Federation. History Early Space Age At some early point in Andorian history, the race made contact with a Romulan vessel. The Andorian starships, despite being primitive, managed to damage the Romulan vessel, which was carrying Emperor Vitellius, and took possession of an artifact known as the Devil's Heart. At this period of time, a deadly plague had erupted on Andoria, but the healer Telev used the artifact to heal his people. The artifact became known to the Andorians as "Telev's Bane". Years later, the race made contact with the Ferengi, who threatened the Andorians with slaughter if they did not trade and the Devil's Heart was one of the items given away. By stardate -1/9609, the Andorian Empire was formed with the first act of colonization of another world. In stardate 0/2207, the Andorians made first contact with the Vegan Tyranny and a war erupted between the two sides. As a result of the conflict, the Vegans never recovered from their losses and their empire slowly disappeared from space. The Andorian Empire reached its height on stardate 0/45 when they possessed thirteen colonies outside their home system. Early Interstellar Relations Throughout the 20th, 21st, and 22nd centuries, the Andorian Empire was constantly at odds with the neighboring world of Vulcan. Numerous wars and cold wars occurred between the hostile powers, both of which committed numerous acts of aggression against the other. The Andorian Empire made first contact with United Earth in 2151, when the Human ship, ''Enterprise'' (NX-01), became embroiled in an attempt on the part of the Imperial Guard to expose a suspected Vulcan spy station on the ancient monastery of P'Jem. The Imperial Guard invaded P'Jem and took the monks hostage along with the visiting Enterprise crew. The Humans eventually uncovered the spy station in the course of freeing themselves from the Andorians, and the Imperial Guard later destroyed the monastery and station. One particular sore spot between between Andor and Vulcan was a terraformed planetoid called Weytahn by the Andorians and Paan Mokar by the Vulcans. The planetoid was the subject of numerous firefights before a peace treaty was negotiated in 2153 under United Earth moderation. Another sore spot was Coridan III, where both the Andorian and Vulcan governments supported opposing factions in a civil war. The Andorian Empire opened full diplomatic relations with United Earth soon after contact, establishing the Andorian Embassy on Earth. A chan, Thoris (also known as Anlenthoris ch'Vhendreni, became the Andorian Ambassador to United Earth. Operations between the United Earth Starfleet and the Imperial Guard -- and in particular between Imperial Guard Commander Thy'lek Shran, commanding officer of the Kumari, and United Earth Starfleet Captain Jonathan Archer, commanding officer of Enterprise NX-01 -- gradually became quite close. In 2153, Commander Shran provided intelligence on the Xindi superweapon to Archer after an unsuccessful attempt to acquire the weapon's technology for the Empire, and in 2154, the ''Kumari'' travelled to Earth and helped defeat the superweapon and the flagship of the mad Xindi-Reptilian Commander Dolim on 14 February, providing Archer with crucial assistance in saving Earth from the Xindi. In 2154, V'Las, then the Administrator of the Vulcan High Command, the Vulcan head of government, attempted to launch an invasion of the Andorian Empire on the basis of falsified intelligence indicating that the Andorian Empire had acquired weapons based upon Xindi technology. The plot was exposed by Soval, former Vulcan Ambassador to United Earth, to acting Enterprise NX-01 commanding officer Charles Tucker III, who contacted Commander Shran. On Shran's word, the Imperial Guard assembled a fleet to meet the invading Vulcan forces. Commander Tucker attempted once again to mediate between the two, but a battle erupted between the Vulcan and Andorian fleets. Fortunately, a coup d'etat on Vulcan forced V'Las out of power and exposed his lies, leading to the battle's end. Later that year, the Andorian Empire and Tellar also nearly went to war, as numerous ships from either world were being destroyed by foes apparently from the other side. Once again, United Earth volunteered to mediate the dispute, this time hosting negotiations on the planetoid of Babel One; in the course of escorting the Tellarite delegation, however, Enterprise NX-01 discovered evidence that the Andorian Empire and Tellar were being manipulated into going to war by the Romulan Star Empire. Captain Archer's skill at interspecies negotiations led to the establishment of an unprecedented alliance of Andorian, Vulcan, Terran, and Tellarite ships in the search for the disguised Romulan attackers. The unwilling involvement of an Aenar citizen in the perpetuation of the fraud was also uncovered. Forming the Federation The Andorian Empire participated in talks in San Francisco on Earth the next year to discuss the creation of a new interstellar alliance. Building upon the work begun by Archer with the temporary alliance to discover the Romulans, United Earth Foreign Minister Nathan Samuels sought to create a permanent alliance for mutual defense and trade to be known as the Coalition of Planets. Ambassador Thoris attended, but when the xenophobic terrorist organization Terra Prime incited numerous anti-alien demonstrations throughout Earth and attempted to hijack the Verteron Array on Mars to blackmail non-Humans into leaving the Sol system, he expressed suspicion whether the Coalition of Planets could ever function with Humans participating. Nonetheless, the Andorian Empire became a member of the Coalition of Planets, and on 12 August 2161, its representatives joined those of United Earth, Tellar, Vulcan, and Alpha Centauri in the Candlestick Auditorium in San Francisco to sign the Articles of the Federation, establishing the existence of the United Federation of Planets. One of the Andorian Empire's earliest Federation Councillors was a shen named Avaranthi sh'Rothress. Sh'Rothress achieved fame with her numerous debates with Federation President Haroun al-Rashid of United Earth over the qualifications of future worlds for Membership, and in 2177 became the fourth Federation President and the first from Andor. In 2182, the Andorians made first contact with the Deltan race. In 2380, one of the presidential shuttlecraft was named after sh'Rothress. Genetic Crisis Over the course of the next two hundred years, the Andorian Empire coped with the fact that the unique four-sexed reproductive paradigm of the Andorian species was leading its people towards extinction. Eventually, Andorian law was altered to establish computer-designed bondgroups in the hopes of increasing fertility, even as scientists at the Andorian Science Institute sought for a cure. The Andorian Visionist Party and the Modern Progressive Party came to dominate the Parliament Andoria, and political discourse became extremely divided. In 2376, as Andor was rocked by violent demonstrations, the Andorian Empire finally revealed its people's plight to the rest of the Federation. In the course of events, Federation Councillor Charivretha zh'Thane resigned and was replaced by Kellerasana zh'Faila. Secession from the Federation In 2382, following a prolonged political crisis, the Andorian Empire seceded from the Federation, re-establishing itself as an independent state. However, normal diplomatic relations were maintained, and any Andorians serving in Starfleet were allowed to remain there if they chose. Readmission into the Federation Three years later after a cure for Andoria's reproductive crisis was finally found a new governing coalition came into power. Parliament Andoria voted to repeal the secession ordinance and Andor applied for readmission into the Federation. With the support of a number of councilors the readmission of one of the Federation's founding states was fast-tracked through the Federation Council. Politics The Andorian Empire is a constitutional monarchy that was established in the 19th century with the unification of the planet from warring clans by Thalisar the Last, who deliberately died childless and created the parliamentary democracy that has governed Andor ever since her death. The position of head of state is thus deliberately left empty, and is represented by the Empty Throne of the Andorian Empire, found in the Parliament Andoria Complex. The head of government is the Presider, whose seat is determined by the political party that has a majority in the legislature, the Parliament Andoria. The majority party also determines Andor's Federation Councillor. In the 22nd century, the Andorian head of government was known as the Chancellor. The Andorian Empire's traditional military is the Imperial Guard of the Andorian Empire. The Andorian Empire maintained diplomatic relations with the Aenar on Andor into the mid-2150s. Presumably, the Aenar at some point became part of the Andorian Empire prior to the founding of the Federation, since one of the prerequisites for Federation Membership is a unified planetary government. Despite being a founding member of the Federation, there were known to had been several rogue factions that still went in for the same types of underhanded tactics that the race had been known for before the creation of the United Federation of Planets. As reproductive pressures increased, many politically conservative factions in Andorian society came to oppose Federation membership. In 2382, following the revelation that the Federation government had in the 23rd century heavily classified Shedai technology that could, it was later determined, have been used to facilitate treatment for the Andorian reproductive crisis, the Parliament Andoria voted to secede from the Federation. In 2385 after a cure for Andoria's reproductive crisis was finally found a new governing coalition came into power. Parliament Andoria voted to repeal the secession ordinance and Andor applied for readmission into the Federation. With the support of a number of councilors the readmission of one of the Federation's founding states was fast-tracked through the Federation Council. The Andorian Empire was soon readmitted to the Federation, which was a cause for much celebration. The capital of the Andorian Empire has changed several times. In the 22nd century, the city of Laikan served as the capital during the Earth-Romulan War. By 2381, Laibok, once a major industrial center, had become the capital. When Laibok was destroyed in the Borg Invasion of 2381, the city of Lor'Vela became the capital city. Groups *Parliament Andoria *Andorian Imperial Council *Andorian Agricultural Ministry *Andorian Science Service *Imperial Science Consortium Diplomatic Relations *Coalition Compact *Coalition of Planets *Territorial Compromise (defunct) Security and military The military force of the Andorian Empire was the Andorian Imperial Guard. Specific sections of the military included the Andorian Legions and Andorian Defence Force. Andorian security forces included the Andorian Homeworld Security and Andorian Security Division. And Andorian intelligence agencies included Am Tal and the Clan of Enforcers. Conflicts *Andorian-Vulcan territorial wars *Babel Crisis Territory ;Planets *Andor *Almadixarian *Alrond *Thonolan IV *Threllvia IV *Indarax *Weytahn Category:Beta Quadrant states Category:Federation member states Category:Governments Category:Empires